


Same Face Syndrome

by IcedCappuccino (Icedcaramelcappuccino)



Series: Yu Narukami's Adventure in Chaldea Organization [6]
Category: Fate/Grand Order, Persona 4
Genre: Gen, I'm Sorry, the resemblance is funny to me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:28:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28108590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icedcaramelcappuccino/pseuds/IcedCappuccino
Summary: As far he can tell, not many Japanese people have same hair like him. Then again, his hair is from his father side-that's not the point here. The point is, there's a historical (or mythology in Yu Narukami's world) people who has resemblance with him, huh?
Series: Yu Narukami's Adventure in Chaldea Organization [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1925035
Kudos: 9





	Same Face Syndrome

**Author's Note:**

> Watanabe seems has same personality like Yu back then before his "journey" in Inaba (or for me his personality close to his manga self aka Souji Seta).
> 
> If Kintoki didn't take electric element, maybe Watanabe would have electric one. Which means, double Persona joke.  
> (I can assume he uses Agi-based attacks, so... Yu is using his Pyro Jack? haha)
> 
> Oh another thing, AAAAAA HE AVOIDED ME! WHY ARE 4* SAMURAIS WERE AVOIDING ME SO FAR! MY SALT AFTER SATO-CHAN IS NOT HEALED YET, AND NOW THIS GUY TOO???
> 
> Sorry for rambling anyway
> 
> Persona by P-Studio  
> FGO by DW, Type-Moon, and Aniplex

“Pay attention, everyone!” 

A young man with black haired is seen standing on a top of table inside a cafeteria building. On his left and of course not on the table is a pink-haired girl with a white jacket. Meanwhile, on his right side, there’s another girl with inhuman parts, like sharp claws and pair of horns on her forehead. 

“So... I end up summoning a new servant, this time to help in upcoming battle. Please welcome her, Ibaraki Douji.” 

This one girl with oni parts then put her hands on the hips, she laughs loudly. 

“Kuhahaha~ The name’s Ibaraki Douji, just summon-” 

Yet her eyes land on where a particular young man with grey bowl-cut hair who is paying attention to her speech. Realizing that he is being stared at, this young man the looking back at Ibaraki with confused face. People who sit beside him is giving him a pitying look. 

“Hey, you bowl-cut hair! So, this place summons you too, huh!?” 

Poor boy, he looks so lost. Meanwhile the yellow-haired oni named Ibaraki jumps straight to the table where the bowl-haired cut boy at. Startled servants are giving her an annoyed expression, at the same time. This boy is summoning a katana out of nowhere, although he doesn’t unsheathe it. 

“SEE! YOU EVEN STILL HAVE THAT KATANA!” 

Finally, the young man speaks up after barrages of words from Ibaraki. 

“I’m not whoever you’re speaking about. In fact, this is my first time I meet you. So far in my life, I’ve never met anything supernatural like oni or any mythologies creatures here. The only supernatural thing I met is only a shadow who has sense of self, named Teddy, and he’s my friend, Ibaraki-san.” 

Ibaraki end up getting confused, she then starts to stare at a boy in front of her from top of his head to his clothes. She then smells the confused boy who makes him backs away a bit because feeling of uncomfortable arises after his personal space has been invaded. 

“Huh, you smell different too, I guess you’re not that person. Muahahaha sucks to be you, Boy! To have a same haircut like that annoying man, oh? Your katana is different too.” 

And then the katana on the boy’s hand disappears, he offers him a handshake which Ibaraki is tilting her head. 

“An introduction handshake, nothing dangerous.” He smiles. 

Ibaraki accepts despite she still doesn’t understand, “my name is Yu Narukami, not whoever makes you angry, Ibaraki-san. Nice to meet you and hope we can work together to end these Lostbelts.” 

**⥽---⥼**

After introduction meeting, everyone leaves the cafeteria except few people. One of them is Yu Narukami for he is now being surrounded by servants plus Fujimaru himself. Strangely, these servants aren’t who usually he hangs around too. There's a berserker who loves anything golden, a sword woman where her chest size is large, and Ibaraki is still curious with him plus Mashu who obviously always with Fujimaru. 

On the table now there’s a selection of sweets, from Japanese style to western (courtesy of Emiya). 

“Err... Raikou-san and Kintoki-san, why are you guys here again?” 

The blond berserker is beaming his smile, “it’s because this little oni here who mistaken you with my comrade from long time ago when I’m still alive!” 

Said oni is busy eating blueberry pie messily and when Raikou sees her, she wipes Ibaraki with a tissue near her. 

“Excuse me?” 

Raikou after wipes Ibaraki from cookies crumbs on Ibaraki’s cheeks then clap her hand, “ahh~ that brings back memories, he’s the serious bunch of all of you and always do his job perfectly. Now you make me wish Master to summon him, Kintoki-kun.” 

Kintoki gives her another large smile, “man... he’s a serious person, alright. And kind of quiet too, wait- Yu! You're just like him! C-could it be you’re actually his reincarnation?” 

“Silly Kintoki, reincarnation is hard and confusing process. So far the only person I’ve ever seen who succeed at what he’s doing is Amakusa Shirou.” 

Fujimaru finally join in, “you guys only talk about that person and never tell us who is this person name y’know. I’m pretty sure outside you... me, Mashu, and Yu are don’t understand who are you talking about.” 

Raikou giggles, “oh my... my... I forgot about that. His name is Watanabe-no-Tsuna one of my Heavenly Kings. Maybe Yu isn’t Tsuna reincarnation, maybe he’s his ancestor, Kintoki.” 

Yu lets out a chuckle, “a Heavenly King that resembles me? I’m intrigue.” 

**⥽---⥼**

Later after Fujimaru is busy chasing Douman in a Lostbelt-Singularity fusion(?), an Alter Ego who is causing a lot problem and one of Alien God Apostles, he finally summons additional servants. Yes, more than one who answer his summoning. First, the Alter Ego (who does everyone wary off, some servants even ready to draw whatever their weapons are if Douman tries causing problems), second is Ibuki Douji, and the last is someone that Kintoki and Raikou are happy to see. 

A servant in saber class with, well, Yu understands with Ibaraki’s anger towards him. One of Raiku Heavenly Kings, famously for slaying Ibaraki’s hand and fighting her. Watanabe-no-Tsuna. 

And here it is, Yu is standing at the cafeteria with amused face as his reaction when Master is introducing three new servants. 

“... I really wish my other friends were here to see this.” 

Either Yu’s speak to himself is too loud or because he is standing at the corner of the cafeteria, few eyes are landing to him when Fujimaru is showing Watanabe-no-Tsuna. 

“Hohoho... seems like Same Face Club will have a new member soon.” 

“But he’s not same person, Cu Chulainn.” 

“I know about that, Red.” 

“Are we doing this thing again, Dog?” 

“HEY!” 

While some servants are having various discussions from how to kill or bully Douman up to random things, the grey-haired with bowl cut samurai aka Watanabe-no-Tsuna is seen walking closer to where Yu is standing. He's in the middle of talking with Marie by the way. 

“Excuse me, Naru... kami-dono? Isn’t it?” 

Two people who busy talk to each other stop at what they’re doing and pay attention to the approaching servant. 

“Ah, Watanabe-no-Tsuna-san. Please no need to give –dono suffix. I’m just a normal people,” a hand is extending, “and you’re right, my name is Yu Narukami. Actually, I’m about to meet you, but you come here first, huh?” 

The new servant then accepting Yu’s handshake, despite he seems stiff at doing it. 

“Hey Yu, he has bowl-cut hair like you, is he your ancestor or something?” 

Marie’s question enough causing an awkward atmosphere around them. 

“I don’t think so, Marie.” 

“Hmm...” 

Marie then rolls her eyes, “well, I want to see the servant who Jiraiya’s sword came from. See ya, Yu and Yu-faced.” 

Yu shakes his head in exasperated manner, “sorry about her, she’s always like that.” 

“I see. Is your katana have a name?” 

“I’m sorry? Oh, no... not at all. Just a standard modern katana.” 

“Hmm... want to spar someday?” 

Yu nods his head, "sure."

And so, another weird friendship forms, this time because... same face? 

* * *

**Next Day**

When Yu wakes up, once again he finds a sticky note on his nightstand. 

“Again?” 

“ **Familiar Face Servants Club has invited you to join.** ” 

“... This is because Watanabe-san, isn’t it?” 

Yu puts the note back to small table next to this bed and decides that stays on his bed is better for today.


End file.
